


Do It Like the Zombies Do

by fistitout



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: AHAHAHA, Bro bonding, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: A series of one shots where Zed teaches Wyatt human and zombie skills.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopolis & Wyatt Lykensen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. To Tie a Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keep_swinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_swinging/gifts).



Den life was getting worse, and there was nothing Wyatt or Willa could do. The pack was dying. And now that the moonstone is officially gone, so many wolves were losing hope, and had lost their will to beat the sickness.

Willa grabs her brother's elbow, stopping him from leaving the kitchen. Neither would admit it, or let it show, but the moonstone sickness was taking a toll on them too. They could not let it show though. The pack needed them to be healthy, to take care of them in their time of need.

"Wyatt," she whispers. She steps closer, her head ducked down so only he could hear. "What are we doing?"

"What…what do you mean?"

"We don't have a plan, Wyatt. What are we supposed to do? What…what happens when one of us gets too sick to help the others?"

"We…I don't know." He swallows, eyes roaming over his sister's worried face. She poses a lot of good questions, ones that neither of them would ever know the answer to. Someday soon, their pack would be nothing more than a memory.

"We'll just have to deal with this one day at a time," he finished.

"Yeah, yeah okay." She nods, stepping towards the supply cupboard. "I'll be out in a sec with more blankets."

Wyatt nods, grabbing a few bowls and heading out. He had been doing the same juggling act all day, literally. Balancing full bowls of soup was no easy task, and was the only lighthearted thing he could do in that situation.

Wolves are seated throughout the den, shivering, coughing, huddling together for warmth and comfort. He let his packmates take soup from his arms. He hasn't even made it into the main room, where most of the pack is.

The last bowl goes to Wren. She drinks straight from the bowl hungrily, her long hair falling in her face.

"Hey, hey, slow down," he says gently. He takes control of the bowl, slowly easing the specially made soup into her mouth. "Yeah, just like that." He smiles at her. "You got it. I'll be right back, okay?"

She nods. He leaves her to finish off her soup, seeing Willa entering the main room with a blanket. She drapes a blanket over Wendi's shoulders. Wyatt opens his mouth but freezes for a moment, something foreign in the den drawing his attention.

He turns and sees none other than Zed Necrodopolis. Football star. Presidential hopeful. Moonstone thief. Dream crusher. And he's walking towards them, purposeful. Wyatt nudges his sister just as Zed stops before them.

He takes a deep breath, then says, "They were wrong to destroy Seabrook power, and…and I was wrong about werewolves."

Wyatt's brows jump in surprise. He glances at Willa, both of them equally shocked. How often did people change like this?

"You have every right to fight for who you are," Zed continues.

Wyatt resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah, but what are we now, Zombie?"

"You're fierce, proud werewolves!" Zed argues, gesturing wildly.

Willa steps forward like she always does. She'll go down protecting the pack, protecting _Wyatt_ , no matter what. "Yeah, they think we're monsters," she says.

Then Zed smirks, confusing them both. "We are monsters," he says.

The twins share a confused and intrigued look.

"What are you talking about, Zombie?" Willa asks.

"Ready to break some rules?" Zed asks, grinning. "Us zombies? We're crashing Prawn tomorrow night. You guys in?"

No. No way were they "in." They were so far from in, they were…out. Zed had caused them so many problems. Why had they even let him in the den? This would just cause more problems, which they didn't _need_. Everyone was getting sick.

"What's a 'Prawn?'" Willa asks.

Wyatt whips around, staring at her. She was _considering_ it?

"You—"

"Are thinking," Willa says. "We have duties here, Zed. Our pack—"

"They're sick, I know," he interrupts. "And, because of me and my stupid decisions, they aren't gonna get better." He had that right, at least. Wyatt fixed his eyes on Zed, who's smiling, pleading. "Think of it as a…a final blowout. An apology, or whatever. Just one last party. It'll be fun, we get to stick it to the man, and... That's it."

"Very articulate," Wyatt grumbles.

Willa glares at him. She turns to face him, stepping closer, blocking Zed out of their conversation. "Don't be so rude, Brother," she whispers. "It's a party."

"Our pack is _dying_."

"And they deserve something fun." They glare at each other for several tense seconds. "Look, Wyatt, whether you like it or not, things _aren't_ gonna get better. The least we could do is give them something to remember."

He sighs. She did have a point. Plus there wasn't much room to argue with the Alpha.

They turn back to Zed, Willa nodding. "Let's do it."

Zed grins, no fear or worry in his eyes. "Awesome! I'll go tell Eliza!" He starts to turn, then stops and asks, You guys have formalwear, right?"

* * *

There wasn't much to know about human culture except how utterly _weird_ it was. According to Zed, human high schools had these dances—one at the beginning of the year that Zed had missed because he was in Zombie Containment, and one at the end. Everyone had to dress fancy, in things they don't even wear more than once. No one really knew why they were such a big deal, but they were. Especially in Seabrook, because they had their supersized end of year dance, Prawn.

"You're sure this is some big party and not some lame gathering?" Willa asks.

Zed opens his mouth but Eliza jumps in before he can even talk. "We've never been to Prawn. But, even if it's lame, zombies have a way of… livening things up." She cackles and Zed laughs right along with her, giving her a fist bump..

Wyatt raises an eyebrow at his sister. Those two were so lame.

"So we're crashing a party... that might not even be worth crashing?" Willa asks.

"We're crashing a party solely because they don't want monsters there," Zed states.

"And because Addison is gonna be there," Eliza adds.

Zed elbows his friend, shooting her a glare that doesn't get past Wyatt. He had already figured part of this was because of Addison; it wasn't a secret that Zed was insane about her. It was more surprising that this was the first time Addison had come up all day.

"What happens if we get caught?" Willa asks.

"We won't," Zed says.

"Unless someone pulls the Z-Alert," Eliza adds. "Then the Zombie Patrol will come and cart us off to Zombie Containment. Don't know what'll happen to you guys."

"Eliza," Zed complains. "Go be a Debbie downer somewhere else. _We_ are trying to get ready for the best night of our lives."

Eliza growls something in what Wyatt assumes is old zombie tongue, walking toward the other side of the den. Zed calls after her and blows a kiss, which she just snarls at. When Zed turns back to them, he's laughing, shaking his head.

"Okay," Willa drawls. "Don't know what just happened but, I'm gonna…go finish getting ready over there." She stands, elbowing Wyatt's face. "Be back in a bit."

"Yeah yeah."

She rounds the corner and disappears into the den, away from the main floor, where zombies and werewolves were getting dressed and chatting. The whole ordeal feels odd, stirring something troublesome with Wyatt, but he ignores it. Happy evening to come. Zed seems oddly confident in their party crashing abilities.

Zed huffs and Wyatt looks toward him, watching as the zombie buttons his shirt, effectively choking himself. Zed's frowning, deep and annoyed. From what Wyatt knew, that wasn't normal. Zed wasn't one to go from joking to serious so fast.

"You okay, Zed?" Wyatt asks.

Zed looks down and smiles. If Wyatt wasn't so intuitive, he wouldn't have noticed how forced it was. Wolf senses. And little brother intuition.

"Yeah, why?" Zed asks.

"You seem tense. And it looked like you're err trying to choke yourself with your shirt."

Zed laughs. "I'm just getting dressed. You should button up too, you know."

Wyatt stands, looking Zed in the eye. "I may not like you," Wyatt says, "but I can tell you're hiding more than you're letting on."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Wyatt just raises an eyebrow at Zed. Zed would stop bullshitting him at some point, hopefully tonight. Except Zed didn't have a reason to talk to Wyatt. He had no need to be nice to him or even be sneaking them into Prawn.

"Sorry, Sorry," Wyatt mumbles.

Zed hums in response. He pulls a rolled up piece of fabric out of his pocket, holding one end and letting the rest unfurl. Wyatt stares, confused, until Zed catches him and raises an eyebrow.

"What? You think it's ugly or something?"

"No." Wyatt shakes his head. "I just—what _is_ that?"

"What?"

"What are you doing with that?" Wyatt asks. "Aren't you all done getting dressed?"

"You…you've never seen a tie before?"

Wyatt narrows his eyes, shaking his head. A tie? What even was that? Zed chuckles, shaking his head. "Lucky you, I brought two. Both I stole from my dad, 'cause I didn't know which would match my outfit."

"Okay?"

Zed drapes the "tie" on Wyatt's shoulder, pulling out another one—deep red, like his pants, with grey lines cross crossing. The "tie" on Wyatt's shoulders was just dark purple.

"Alright," Zed says. "Ties are super important in looking fancy. That's what my dad told me when I was seven. Gotta dress to impress."

"Uh, okay."

"Humans hate monsters," Zed states. "They hate zombies. My dad says that the less things we give them to hate, the better."

Wyatt eyes him suspiciously. "I'd guess this is the same dad that destroyed our moonstone?"

"We don't talk about that," Zed says, grinning.

Wyatt can't help but laugh a little. "Okay, okay. Dress to impress. Ties. Continue."

"Ready to learn how to tie it?"

"I…guess?"

Zed laughs. "Okay. Lay it upside down." Wyatt nods, following Zed's directions. "Take the fat side, and put the skinny over on top of it."

Zed mutters the rest of the directions, his fingers moving quickly as he ties an expert knot. Wyatt tries to follow, his brows scrunching together in frustration. Something went wrong, some knot or something. Either way, Zed laughs when Wyatt huffs in annoyance and effectively gives up.

"This is stupid," Wyatt pronounces.

"Not stupid, it's easy." Zed untangles Wyatt's knot. "Start again, you got it dude."

"Why do I even need this stupid thing?" Wyatt complains.

"It'll make you look fancy," Zed says. "Plus, girls love ties."

"No they don't!" Eliza calls from across the den.

Zed whips around and shouts, "Shut up!" He turns back to Wyatt and rolls his eyes.

"You guys have a weird relationship."

"Hush, tie." Zed straightens out the fabric. "I can teach you how to do it later, but we gotta leave soon."

"Right. Right."

Zed grabs the ends and slowly starts tying it for him. "Anyway. Girls do love ties. And guys. I think. No idea, actually."

Wyatt raises his eyebrows. Zed was…a little weird. Nice, but still weird.

Zed smiles wistfully. "Addy loves ties, man." Wyatt nods. It was only a matter of time before Zed brought up Addison, his girlfriend (or ex, or whatever was going on with them).

"Right, of course," Wyatt says. He chokes for a moment when Zed pulls on the end.

"There you go." Zed smiles. "You look snazzy. Classy. Pretty hot."

"What?"

Zed just grins. "You look great, for real. Now tuck your tie into your vest, grab a coat, and the look is all yours." Zed pinches his fingers together, kisses them, and then tosses them dramatically away from his lips, making Wyatt laugh.

"You're gonna get all the ladies, and or gents," Zed says, winking and slinging an arm over Wyatt's shoulders.


	2. Playing Football

Zed crams his textbooks into his locker, huffing at the haphazard stacking method that would probably bite him in the butt on Monday. He didn't care. He was so sick of school.

He had a test in four of his six classes, most of which he was sure he failed. And his health teacher was definitely out to get him, calling on him for every question when he _knew_ Zed didn't know the answer. He was slouched in the back, why would Mr. Brocket think he was paying attention? And of course, his last period— _French_ , of all classes—he'd had a surprise verbal quiz which he definitely bombed.

The only upside is that today, he can head to the football field right after school ends, get in some preseason training. Darius, the sophomore who was training to be quarterback, was going to go out with him and they'd get in some unsanctioned training.

"Hey Zombie." Zed jumps, his books nearly toppling out. He spots Wyatt in the corner of his eye, leaning against the locker beside him and smirking.

"Hey," Zed breathes. "Scared me."

Wyatt chuckles. "I can tell." Zed huffs, going back to trying to force his locker closed. "You need help there, bro?"

"Um, yes," Zed mumbles.

Wyatt ducks between Zed's arms, pushing against the books. They've done this dance before—though usually it's Zed helping one of the wolves out—and Zed slips his arms out and starts pushing the locker door. Wyatt pulls his hands back just as it clicks closed, both of them letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Z," Zed mutters. The metal rattles as the poorly stacked books fall onto it. Zed jumps while Wyatt barks out a laugh.

"You good bro?"

Zed stares, an eyebrow raised because they both knew it was obvious he was pissed. Wyatt just shakes his head. "You don't wanna talk, do you?"

"Not really," Zed says. He starts walking down the hall, heading to Addison's locker in the East Hall. It's only a minute long walk and Wyatt follows along blindly. "Bad day," Zed continues. "But at least I can play some ball."

Wyatt nods. "Football right? That's like, your thing, yeah?"

"Yes sir."

Wyatt chuckles, for no apparent reason. Zed can't help but glare. Wyatt's joy was not appreciated. Not at a time like this, when pretty much everything was awful. The only thing that could make him feel slightly better was…well Addison.

Wyatt and Zed round the corner, and there she is, talking with Eliza by her locker, gorgeous white hair braided down her back with little zombie beads and barrettes sticking throughout it. He knew he shouldn't rely on his girlfriend as his only source of comfort on bad days, but he couldn't help it. Addison made his heart flutter, his whole body relax. Because if he was with her, everything just felt better.

Wyatt clicks his tongue and Zed looks down to him, raising an eyebrow. "You're worse than a lovesick werewolf," Wyatt explains.

"Why are you even hanging out with me?" Zed asks. Last he knew, the wolves didn't like zombies and zombies didn't like wolves. They may not hate each other, and some of them fit together a lot more than others, but it was a pretty accurate general statement. "I thought you and your pack hated me."

Wyatt makes a face—one both disgusted and unsure. "It's...debatable." Ouch. "You aren't too bad, Zombie."

Zed nods slowly. "Right," he draws out.

He would be much more offended if Addison hadn't turned around, grinning. "Zed!" she exclaims.

He can't help but grin too, her energy instantly changing his, all for the better. He takes the three steps to her, wrapping his arms around her middle and nuzzling his nose into her neck, drinking her in. He hadn't seen her since third period, where they both got written up for talking, _even though_ Mr. Malek hadn't passed out the tests yet. Addison had taken her detention quietly. Zed did not. Which was why he spent his lunch serving detention and would be spending the next three lunches in the same place.

"Hi," he mumbles against her skin. "I missed you."

Addison giggles. "I missed you too, Z."

Zed briefly remembers his friend, who had just been talking to Addison, and lifts his head. "Hey Eliza," he greets.

Eliza rolls her eyes, and it irritates him a little. But in the end, he brushes it off, holding Addison tighter and chuckling.

"I can't believe I'm a second thought to you," Eliza grumbles. "Me! Your best friend!"

Zed and Addison both chuckle. "Sorry Eliza," Addison says. She pauses, and both zombies stare at her expectantly. Addison frowns and Zed lets her go, standing up to watch her. She smiles sheepishly and says, "Uh, I forgot what we were talking about."

Eliza groans but Zed laughs. He can tell she's pouting, an adorable pout like always. He really loves her.

That's when he notices that Wyatt is nowhere to be found. His smile falls; he kind of liked talking to him. Well, he didn't, but he did. It was a love-hate relationship between the zombie and the werewolf. They had started to get along well since Prawn two weeks ago. Mostly for the sake of their mutual friend/girlfriend (respectively), Addison.

Before he can dwell on it for too long, Eliza yanks him into her and Addison's deep discussion on how she's going to get the history teacher fired for his completely unfair and rigged test that day. And he forgets about Wyatt, at least for the moment.

* * *

Zed leaves Addison at the gym, where she's running some cheer clinics for the new cheerleaders. He doesn't quite understand the details, but she's very happy about the task, which makes him happy.

He heads over to the football field, dropping his stuff in the locker room and changing quickly into some shorts and a tank top. He grabs the mesh bag filled with old footballs from Coach's office and heads out, even taking the liberty to run a couple of laps around the field before setting up at the west endzone. He's about to unload the bag and pick out a good firm ball when his Z-Band buzzes.

_**DARIUS: Hey Z can't make it out today** _

_**DARIUS: Failed my history test and my parents grounded me** _

Zed drops the bag, muttering, "Damnit."

There went his plans for the day. The one thing he had been looking forward to, ruined by the same thing that made it awful to begin with. He can't help but growl, a rumbling sound deep in his throat. "Shit," he mumbles, squatting in the grass. He scrubs a hand over his face. He hated school, he hated being tested on things he didn't know and struggling for so long, so hard, for nothing. All he wanted was to do was relax and play football after a long, hard day.

"Yo Zed!" Zed lifts his eyes, frowning at the three sets of boots, dark leather and steel copper toes, three people he _didn't_ want to see right now. He stands, giving the three wolves the stink eye. Willa's got an annoying smirk on her face and continues speaking, "Is there a reason you're pouting in the grass?"

"Not pouting," he grumbles. He grabs the mesh bag and hauls it over his shoulders. "I was just going home."

"Aw." He glares at Willa, who doesn't even care, a teasing, mocking smile on her face. Her brother is standing next to her, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes on Willa, smirking lightly. Wynter's on Willa's other side, her elbow rested on Willa's shoulder. They look like an elite squad, which irritates him more. "Something the matter?" Willa teases.

Zed smiles pointedly. "Nope," he says. "Why are you even on the football field?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Willa teases.

But Wynter says, at about the same time, "The woods back there are a short cut to the den!"

Both Willa and Wyatt groan, though Wyatt's is much more amused and entertained. Zed watches boredly. "Wynter!" Willa groans.

Wynter grimaces. "Sorry! Bad wolf!"

Zed nods, slowly. "As much as I'm loving...whatever _this_ is—" He gestures to them, "I'm gonna go."

Wyatt frowns, his eyebrows going up. "Wait, I thought you were gonna 'do football' today?"

"You...remember?"

Willa rolls her eyes but Zed ignores her. He's much more concerned about what Wyatt said. They had talked earlier, sure, but it had barely been five minutes. It was oddly...touching, if he was being honest. He can't help but smile.

"Of course I remember, it hasn't even been an hour since we talked, Dude." Zed fights the urge to go 'aw'. Wyatt then turns to his sister and packmate. "You guys go on ahead." Zed grins. Was Wyatt doing what he thought he was doing?"

"What? Why?" Willa asks.

"Zed's gonna teach me to play football."

Both Willa and Wynter pause for a moment, their faces twisted in what looked like confusion. It's a kind of funny look, one that Zed has to force himself not to laugh at. Mostly because he's terrified of them (more so Willa than Wynter, but still). Then they both ask, completely taken aback, "He is?"

Wyatt grins and Zed can't help but do the same. Who would have thought that Wyatt of all people was the thing to turn his day around? Certainly not Zed.

"Yeah," Wyatt says to his sister. He looks at them and shrugs. "Should be fun."

Willa scoffs. "Well I gotta see this."

Zed rolls his eyes. He squats again, tuning out the werewolves and searching for a couple of good footballs to play with. He may not have been getting in the type of practice he wanted—he would either have to teach Wyatt the basics or just get in a mild workout instead of running half plays—but it was better than nothing. And he could still have fun with it. Most zombies didn't know the rules as well as he did, but playing in the street with them was still fun. He was sure Wyatt could be fun too. Or hopeful.

Zed stands and Willa and Wynter are gone, walking over to the bleachers. Wyatt is watching him, his lips twisted in a frown. "What?" Zed asks.

"Nothing."

Zed nods. "Okay, well." He picks up a ball, gripping it in his hands. "I can throw and you catch?"

"Yeah." Wyatt starts to turn, then pauses and fixes Zed with a glare. What's worse is the slight glow to his moonstone. "If you tell me to fetch I will _gut you_ ," he growls.

Zed swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. He nods in response, afraid of how his voice will sound. Wyatt grins, a grin that looks kind of wicked, mixed with the fangs and the glowing moonstone—Zed's sure his eyes are yellow too—and it sends chills down Zed's spine.

"Let's, uh, get started?"

* * *

Addison climbs the metal steps, stopping once she's on the bleachers. Eliza had texted her, telling her to meet her at the field for some 'amazing surprise.' And she was not wrong.

Her boyfriend and Wyatt were down on the field, playing some modified version of catch, with Wynter playing as a 'defender.' It's a true sight, really. Zed laughs every time Wynter tackles Wyatt, who pops back up and curtseys each time.

Addison laughs. Wyatt rolls in the grass while Zed goes over to Wynter, and Addison takes the break to turn and look for Eliza, who's sitting in the middle with Willa. They're talking, huddled close together, and Addison refuses to interrupt. Something about the way they're sitting, their proximity and the smiles they share, tells her it's not her business to break it up. So instead, she heads back down the steps and to the field.

Wynter sees her first, bouncing excitedly, waving her arms around. "Hey Addison!" she calls.

Addison smiles, giving her an equally excited grin. Zed pulls Wyatt to his feet and they both look over at her, grinning. She skips over to them, joy bubbling in her chest. Something about Zed playing football with the wolves just made her day. She stops in front of them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Zed's teaching us football and it _rocks_!" Wynter squeals.

Addison giggles, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Her very sweaty boyfriend. He was...a _lot_ hotter after some time spent in the sun, working out, muscles glistening.

"Wynter's a natural," Zed says. "Can't say the same about Wyatt."

" _Hey!_ "

Zed grins and Wynter starts teasing Wyatt. Addison eyes her boyfriend, catching his eye and slyly stepping to the side. He smirks and follows, the two of them stepping away from the wolves.

"You're hanging out with the wolves."

"They're cool," he says.

"For werewolves, right?" Addison teases.

Zed giggles, shaking his head. "Nah, they're just...cool." Zed shrugs. "It was just me and Wyatt at first, but then Eliza showed up and sent Wynter to come play."

"I'm glad you're having fun," she tells him. "Still wanna walk me home? I can wait."

"Yeah, give us like, twenty more minutes," he said.

"Kay." Addison steps closer, standing on her toes and leaning up. Zed takes the hint and leans down so she can press a kiss to his cheek.

Addison and Zed both straighten out. "I'll be your personal cheerleader," she says. "Mostly 'cause I don't think we should intrude on...whatever's going on up there." She nods to the bleachers and Zed glances over, nodding.

"Agreed." He gives her one last smile, then turns. Addison starts walking back to where the spare balls are, ready to watch the entertainment. Zed claps his hands together, walking to Wynter and Wyatt. "Alright, who wants to throw?"


End file.
